


Carrot and Cabbage

by Pvt_Winters (orphan_account)



Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Child Diana has a thick Scottish accent, Childhood Friends, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: A chance meeting at a Shiny Chariot performance led to two girls from different corners of the world becoming friends.Dianakko Week 2020. Day 1: Childhood Friends
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889365
Kudos: 26





	Carrot and Cabbage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first entry for Dianakko Week 2020!
> 
> To be honest, I don't really like Dianakko due to it being yet another overdone "rivals = romance" pairing. However, just because I don't like the pairing doesn't mean I shouldn't let others enjoy them. And that is why I've decided to take part in Dianakko Week 2020.
> 
> Oh right, all my Dianakko Week 2020 entries will be set in the same universe as _Diana's Secret Compartment_ (except "Day 4: AU" for obvious reasons). So expect to see more of Diana's plus-sized... "sandbags", and "secret compartment".
> 
> Anyways, here's my entry for "Day 1: Childhood Friends".

**Tokyo, Japan.**

**10 years ago.**

"Never forget: a believing heart is your magic!"

And with that, Shiny Chariot bowed to the audience before disappearing in one last amazing light show of the day.

There is no doubt that all of the audience are amazed by the performance. But one particular person among the audience is more than amazed by what she saw.

Little Akko Kagari wished she could become a witch like Shiny Chariot.

...

Once the performance is over and all of the audience started scattering, Akko and her parents decided that it is time to head home, as they made their way to the parking lot. Akko hummed the iconic tune that accompanied Chariot's performances along the way.

All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blew Akko's Shiny Chariot hat off of her head and carried it away.

"Come back here!" Akko cried out as she chased after the hat. Her parents, worried of her well-being, followed right behind.

Akko had no idea how far she has chased her runaway hat for, and how many people she had weaved through in the process. Whenever it looked like she was about to reach it, another strong gust of wind would suddenly appear out of nowhere to pick up the hat and carry it away from her.

Before she realized it, Akko crashed into another girl and knocked her onto the pavement, with the brunette falling on top of her.

"Ow..." Akko winced in pain as she got up from the pavement.

Then as if to taunt her, the wind blew Akko's Shiny Chariot hat straight into her face.

Akko doesn't seem to mind Mother Nature's perceived taunting of her, though. "At least I got you back!" She said to her hat as she patted the dust off and put it back on her head.

"Akko, dear, are you all right?" Her parents came over worriedly.

"I'm okay!" Akko said as she stood up, no worse for the wear.

"But what about _her_?" Her father immediately pointed out.

Being told that, Akko is reminded of the girl she had just crashed into. She turned to look at the girl that is in the process of getting up.

This girl appeared to be Western. European, perhaps. The girl has blonde hair that is such a light shade that it could be mistaken as white, though what made her hair distinctive is the green streaks running through it.

That hair reminded Akko of a cabbage.

"I'm so sorry!" The first thing on Akko's mind is to apologize to the girl, which she did.

The cabbage-haired girl shook her head for a bit before looking up at Akko.

Ocean blue. Akko noticed that the girl has ocean blue eyes.

"If you're saying sorry, then it's no a big deal..." The girl responded. "I had worse."

Akko blinked. That's definitely English that the cabbage-haired girl is speaking, but what kind of accent is that?

"Oh, English?" Akko responded back in relatively good English, though her accent could use some tweaking.

"Aye, it's English." The girl answered.

"So what brings you all the way to Japan from... wherever you came from?" Akko then asked out of curiosity.

"I'm from Scotland, but my parents brought me here so I can watch Shiny Chariot's performance!" The girl answered with excitement.

"Oh! So am I!" Akko reacted with excitement as well. "So that means you're a Shiny Chariot fan too!"

"Of course!"

"Do you collect Chariot Cards?"

"Aye! Do you?"

"Yes! I have collected all of them except one, though..."

"Which one?"

"The 'Believing Heart' one."

"Oh, I have that one already!"

"Really?! Can I see it?"

"Unfortunately, I left it at home. But..."

The two continued to talk about their mutual love for Shiny Chariot and all things related to the performer. Meanwhile, Mr. Kagari wanted to go tell Akko that it is time to go, but Mrs. Kagari stopped him, saying that the kids are having a happy moment and that they should have a few more minutes to themselves.

The conversation between the kids lasted for five minutes, during which they were happily talking about Shiny Chariot.

"I have to go now. My parents are probably looking for me." The cabbage-haired girl said. "It's been nice talking to you."

"Wait!" Akko said as she grabbed the girl's hands. "I don't even know your name yet!"

"Oh, pardon me! My name is Diana Cavendish." The girl responded. "What is yours?"

"My name's Atsuko Kagari! But you can call me Akko!" Akko responded back.

"Well, it was a nice moment with you, Akko." Diana said as she shook Akko's hands. "Goodbye!" She added before letting go and turning to leave.

"It was a nice moment with you too, Diana!" Akko called out to the departing cabbage-haired girl. "I hope we can meet again someday!"

...

**Red Team dorm; Luna Nova Witchcraft Academy**

**Present day.**

Over a decade has passed since Akko and Diana first met at that Shiny Chariot performance. In the times that have passed since then, a lot has changed about the two girls.

Akko's English has improved a lot since that day, to the point that one could be forgiven for thinking English is her first language when they hear her speak. In addition, her love for Shiny Chariot has grown even further, as she stated that she came to Luna Nova because it's the school that Chariot graduated from, and she wanted to be like Chariot. She has also received many scars, apparently from her various failed attempts to fly on a broomstick like a witch would.

Diana went from the sweet, excitable little girl of that day to the almost robot-like overachieving ace student that even the professors look up to. That exciting pair of ocean blue eyes of hers has since been replaced by a dull pair of icy blue. Her face is in such a near-constant state of lacking expressions that a few of the other students reportedly said that looking at her face is like looking at a nonliving marionette's (although she did eventually mellow out after spending the first year with Akko). And then there's the unmissable fact that Diana over the years has gained a pair of... 'sandbags'... that are each nearly the size of her own head, along with a "secret compartment" between said 'sandbags' that she didn't want anyone to know about but was discovered by Akko and eventually Amanda anyway...

Right now, Akko and Diana are in the former's room, talking about Shiny Chariot like they did back then, just without the same amount of enthusiasm from Diana.

"My favorite one is still Chariot's performance in Tokyo, the same one that I met you at!" Akko told Diana excitedly.

"My favorite, I would like to say, is her performance at the Statue of Liberty in New York." Diana said. "I was never there in person, though I did watch videos of it on Witchtube."

"Aw, I thought you were allergic to modern technology~" Akko proceed to tease Diana upon hearing that.

The teasing caused Diana to blush. "Th-that is not relevant to the conversation we were having!" She countered before snatching the photo album from Akko and stuffing it down her cleavage into her "secret compartment".

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a rather weak one. Probably because I'm actually writing for a ship that I legit dislike, and my subconscious refused to cooperate with me...


End file.
